I'm Already There
by Kaylee Lovett
Summary: Edward is overseas in the Iraqi war, and one night he is finally able to call his family and let them know he's safe. The Heartwarming story of a deployed Soldier's Family. AU Human -- 4 Shot.


**A/N: Ok this song was inspired by the song called I'm Already There by Lonestar, and my experiences with my father being in the Military. It came to me when the song came on the radio the other day, and I thought, that'd make an amazing one-shot. So in this Fic _all_ of the vampires are human, and Renesmee is there as well, and she's 18 and with Jake, but I'm making Bella and Edward 37. Edward is over seas and in the Iraqi War. This is gonna be from all 3 POV's and a 4 shot; One chapter in each point of View and a chapter to sum it up. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song I'm Already There.**_

**

* * *

**

I'm Already There

Renesmee's POV

I was with Jake in my room listening to his Ipod when I heard it. I shot up from my position on my bed to confirm that the noise was what I thought it was.

I laughed as I ran out of my room to grab the phone.

"Daddy!" I shouted happily glad to hear his voice.

"Hi, Sweetie." I heard his voice faintly in the background and could tell that he had been crying.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" I asked softly trying to hold back my own tears of mixed feelings. I missed him so much, and wished he was here, and I was so relieved to hear his voice and know that he was okay, but it pained me so much to know that he wasn't completely safe.

"Honey, I'm already there. Take a look around." He told her. I could hear the confidence in his voice and I knew he meant it. I did as he said and looked around, realizing I had walked out back. I saw the sun shining down and the wind playing with the trees. "I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'm your imaginary friend. And I know I'm in your prayers. I'm already there, baby girl." I could hear the sincerity in his voice and nodded listening to him trying to make me feel better made me feel so loved that I wanted my heart to burst.

"I miss you so much, Daddy." I whimpered into the phone.

"I know, baby. I promise as soon as I get back I'll take you out. Wherever you want to go, for 24 hours, no matter how bored or tired I get. It'll be just you and me, ok?" I nodded silently.

"Okay," I whispered. "By the way, I got a 4.7 G.P.A., Dad." I told him with a small smile. "And I got into Harvard. Jake's coming with me. We're going to be historian majors." I told him.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "That's Great, Baby Girl! I told you that you would!"

"I know you did, and I should've never doubted you're judgment. Stupid teenage phase." I smiled hearing the chuckle that got out of him. That's what he had always said when I would act up.

"Alright now, let me speak to your mother, please?" He asked me. I smiled and said, "Of course." Before I shouted for my mom.

"I'm already on Renesmee, just hang up." She said through the phone. That made me feel really stupid.

"Oh. Thanks mom." I said sarcastically. "Bye, Daddy! I Love You!" I told him before hanging up and running back into my bedroom and into Jake's awaiting arms.

"I really miss him, Jake." I whimpered into his chest, finally letting the tears I hadn't known I'd been holding back out.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer as I cried while cooing in his husky voice, "I know, Ness, I know."

All I could think of for the next few hours was how I just wanted my dad to be safe and sound.

Right before the sun fell over the horizon, I watched intently with a feeling that something had been torn directly from my heart.

'_He really is the sun in my hair.'_ I thought randomly as the last tear I cried that day fell from my eye.

* * *

**The next chapter will be from Bella's POV. That way you hear both parts of the conversation you'll hear from Edwards POV before you go reading it and confusing yourself. I will try to post it very soon.**

**Discovered is a work in Progress by the way. For all of my Discovered Fans out there. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. :D**

**~Kim (A.K.A. Xxfanpyre4lyfexX)**


End file.
